Alone
by Arkyitor
Summary: 'Alone. He was alone. Completely alone.' After the end of DH George thinks about Fred's death, and tries to work out what to do now he is alone. - a companion of sorts for 'Gone'


_Alone._

He was _alone._

Completely _alone._

For the first time in years he was _alone._

Fred, his twin, his other half was...dead.

He felt empty inside, like part of him was gone, like he had been ripped in two. For 20 years it had been _FredandGeorge,_ _GredandForge_, two parts of a whole, working in tandem, but now...

What was he going to do? He was _alone._

As his crying family gathered around, he ignored them all, after all they didn't know how he felt, they had no idea, how could they, after all they had each other but who did he have?

He pushed them away and walked off, seeking solitude.

He blindly wandered through the castle until he reached an empty room, far away from everyone else. He looked out the window surveying the area that he and George once walked, causing havoc wherever they went. But no more, never again.

He considered all of the things that would never happen again, their pranks, their tricks, their teamwork, and their unshakable loyalty and love for each other - brothers until they end.

But it was the end for Fred, and for him?

As he continued to stare out of the window he thought of all the ways he could end it, the pain.

He could jump, or cut off his air ways or do it a thousand other ways.

But then it came to him, the killing curse, he could die like he lived, the same as Fred.

He raised his wand and, "_Avada -_"

"Don't"

That one word, barely audible, stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned around and stared into those bright green eyes – 'the same colour as the curse that killed Fred' he thought, slightly hysterically.

And again, "Don't"

At that one word, he fell, crumpled to the ground and sobbed, as Harry held him close. Harry didn't say a word, just held him as he broke down and wept, his tears soaking Harry's shoulder. He cried until he had no more tears left to cry, and even then it took a few more minutes to compose himself enough to talk, he looked up at Harry and saw not pity or disgust, but compassion and _understanding._ In Harry's eyes he saw the knowledge of how it felt to have the person that meant the most to you, ripped away; to have the one that understood you, and loved you unconditionally, torn away.

It almost hurt to look in to Harry's eyes and see that, and he began to pull away before -

"Don't"

Again that one, single word stopped him.

"What would Fred want? Would he want you to die to? Would he want you to fall apart and forget every thing you to stood for? Or would he want you to bounce back, and show the world that _Nothing_ stops a Weasley? I think that he would want you to continue your dreams, re-open WWW, invent more pranks and continue fill the world with laughter. I think that he would want you to stick up your middle finger at all those who try and bring you down, all those who would try to stop you, all those who doubted you. I think he would want you to paint the country bright orange, create a legacy that will last ten times as long as the marauders, and immortalise yourselves as the twins who created the largest pranking empire the world has ever seen, I think that's what he wanted."

For what seemed like hours, he stared at Harry, thinking, realising. Until suddenly he stood up, and shook himself.

Looking at Harry, he whispered "You're right" and again slightly louder "You're right" and finally, so clear and loud he was almost shouting "You're right".

With a slight smile Harry looked at him and said "Don't die for him, _live_ for him"

With that statement the two men, the two brothers quietly left the room to rejoin the rest of the Weasley's.

While George was never quite the same, never quite as loud, never quite as happy, he followed Harry's suggestion and lived, he lived for Fred.

At first he lived for his twin, but then after several years, he found he wasn't quite as alone anymore and he found someone else worth living for, his son, his Fred.


End file.
